mechquestfandomcom-20200213-history
MechQuest Storyline
The Soluna City Prologue Mechquest begins in a shuttle on its way to Soluna city, heading mainly for the G.E.A.R.S. Unniversity. The player starts with the rank of "newbie pilot" , and is a candidate at the G.E.A.R.S. Unniversity. The player can see a message from "Kingadent" Slugwrath (presented by Dooder) the unanominously both king and president voted tyrant of Soluna City, saying that he has declared war not with the aliens, but with all of alienism, that attacked them , "But not to be afraid as all our base do not belong to them." He thinks that his army could easily defeat the aliens. Worsh is piloting the shuttle , and was one of the worsest shuttle pilots in the galaxy, that is said to be big, mostly said by his catchline: "Watch me fly, I'm like a rock on the wind". The first boss, the Rifle Master can be fought using "Captain" Syz Zero's quest. Crashing in Soluna City! The shuttle pilot ,Worsh ,crashed in Soluna city. This city includes a: 1. Mech Shop:"Tek's mech" ; 2. Pizza Shop:"Mecharoni Pizza" ; 3. Cinema: "Cinemech" that currently features Snowmech and the seven gnomes, and Artix vs. the Undead coming soon 4. Hospital; 5. Police Station ; 6. The "Knife and Spork"; 7. Soluna Galactic Museum; 8. Star Captain's Club; 9. Hal's Haircuts; 10. Clothes Shop; 11. Energy Saber Shop; 12. Car Shop: "Pontimech" 13. G.E.A.R.S. University. The city is not finished at the moment, the hospital, light saber shop, cloth shop and museum are not yet open. The weather in the Soluna city is always beautiful, and it was hinted by the tooltip you get when you hold the mouse on the door, that this is gained by a technology, and sometimes fails, when power falls out. The player can fight the invaders by simply cliking on the "BATTLE" button . Mecharonni Pizza The player can get his first job at the Mecharonni Pizza , where Parma John offers him a job .The Rusty Rat were their rivals , and were trying to conquer the pizza world. The player can advance at the next rank by : -delivering a pizza ; -fighting a shadowsythe or a rusty rat that was atacking the Mecharonni shop . The player can get a special mission and fight a big rusty rat . At rank 30 , the player recieves the rank of dish underwater commander and can get a mecharonni or a deluxe mecharonni . G.E.A.R.S. University A hard test The G.E.A.R.S. University had a very hard test. Only Starbuck ,Prof. Denera's TA has passed the test easily. When the player take the test he set a new high score and don't get as badly hurt as him showing that you are not a complete noob after all . The player wakes up in the hospital , where Nurse Helia was surprised her medicine worked . Everyone at the university is impressed , even Dean Warlic , who isn't impressed by anything much. The Player is then accepted into G.E.A.R.S. University. A Buggy Problem Every year the G.E.A.R.S. University have a problem with the bugs . But that year had some minor problems with them . But was needed help of some specialist exterminators , piloting Exterminator mecha''s . If the player tries to defeat a bug , that was a mega spider , he can't defeat it with the help of a ''Deluxe mecha roni or up . After the bug problem was solved , the classes could begin ... Energy Weapon 101 The first class there right now is called , Energy Blades 101 where you fight other students with weapons similar to lightsabers from Star Wars. The class is taught by Master Tsuba , a old friend of the Dean , Warlic . For every 5 levels he pass , the player unlocks a new belt (the first belt is the yellow belt , and the final belt is the black belt) , and a new lightsaber . Master Twang was the most powerful student in the energy weapon 101 class , until the player broke his record , and became the best lightsaber fighter in the G.E.A.R.S. University . After the player completes the class , he can access some mecha-sized lightsabers . Class A finished , the next one shall be Mecha Combat 101 . The Police Station The Soluna Police Departament The Soluna Police Department(The S.P.D.) was open , and the Police Chief , Duncan , reported that someone stole some bikes , and found some T-shirt , inscribed Howl's angels . The player goes to meet them and find their leader , Cain S. Lupus , Kerberos and Jack , that were running on bikes . After that were stolen : 500 pies , construction materials , a lunar capacitor , a observer , hard construction hats , cooking ingredients and many other thing . On the Falconreach road , something is being built . Going Undercover After the building is ready (that is an observatory), Chief Ducan sends the player in an special undercover mission in the base. He is asked some questions by werewolves, even by Cain S. Lupus himself, that next he reveals his plan: he wants to use the telescope to reflect the light in some pies made by his grandmother to make the pies transform everyone in Soluna city to be werewolves,by simply eat them .The player reveals that is an undercover agent, and is attacked by Cain S. Lupus. He then escapes and goes to stop the transport. The Pie Transport The Werewolfs sent a transport. The player has to go to The Knife and Spork, defeat an client , who has transormed into a werewolf , defeat the werewolf that sended the pies .Then the player take the pies , but the werewolf that sended the pies was trying to escape , but the player block his way and defeat him . And so , the player saves the city ! A messy revenge Then, Cain S. Lupus, angry for stopping his transport sends his second bodyguard, The Mega Lupus, named Kerberos, and then Wolfguy Jack, in a powerful Mega Lupus, his first bodyguard, to atack The SPD. After he fails, the player can accept the challenge from Cain S. Lupus, that was piloting the most powerful Mega Lupus, in a 1v1 duel. If the player wins , the player recieve the rank of police chief and can access a special SPD shop ,were can buy a Weremecha . Ghost Hunting The Ghost Hunter A new shop has opened appear: The Magic shop. It is run by Mysterious Johnson. When the player goes to collect a pair of glasses, he pushes a Red button (labelled 'DO NOT TOUCH'), letting many spirits escape, owning a favor to Mr Johnson. The player must capture ghosts using specially made ghost traps. At Rank 4, Mysterious Johnson has some Fortune cookies. At Rank 8, Master Myzor, advisor to Mysterious Johnson, can answer yes/no questions. This is all that is known so far. Spooky Quest As the ghosts get angry , they sended the Goobie , a powerfull ghost , to take his revenge on the player , but fails . At Rank 20 , the player go to the CSS Christine shuttle , that was captured and infested by ghosts . The player defeats all the ghosts inside , defeat their leader , the ghost angel , and then redirects the ship's course and save Soluna . At Rank 21 , the player open a new shop , where can buy a Ghost Hunter or a Ultra Ghost Hunter , and defeat the ghost leader , Gummie . Mysterious Club Becuase of defeating Gummie and recaptured the ghosts , the player becomes a mysterious club member . At Rank 22 , the player must defeat a monkey in the barrel . At rank 23 , the player must defeat Punchy . At rank 24 , the player must defeat Whoopie . At rank 25 , the player can access the Mysterious Club , where the password is *spoiler* , and get 3 wallpapers and the mysterious Johnson sountrack . Mysterious Johnson also informs the player that he must stop the darkness to engulf Soluna City , when the time will come ! If you want the wallpaper , go here ! The password is *spoiler* . Mecha Combat 101 Semester I A new class opened , the Mecha Combat 101 . The player go late at the hours for 3.056 seconds , and is obligated to wear a stupid hat , by Aleysia , that is a very strict teacher . At level 1 , the player must defeat 1 mecha . At level 2 , the player must defeat 2 mecha without repairs . At level 3 ,the player must defeat 3 mecha . At level 4 , the player must defeat Prof. Denera's TA , teacher assistant , piloting an Hammerhead V1 . At level 5 , the player must defeat 2 medium mecha At level 6 , the player must defeat 3 medium mecha . At level 7 , the player must defeat another TA , piloting a Hammerhead V2 . At level 8 , the player must defeat 2 tought opponents . At level 9 ''' , the player must defeat 3 tought opponents . At '''level 10 , there are 4 mechas to defeat . At level 11 , there is another TA ,piloting The Hammerhead V4 . Then the player gets the grade of A++ , and get a Dunce Cap , and can go at the classes without geting late , and help other students . The first semester of class B completed! As Semester I ends , the second one will be even more hard . Semster II The semester II didn't started yet . The Invasion begins The Shadowscythe invasion has begun ! The Shadowscythe forces were just sending drones to fight ( monster you encounter at the battle button ) but now their troops have finished their setup for their planetary invasion : the first alien invasion ever has officialy begun ! The Soluna City was under heavy assault by a 4.000.000 shadowscythe troops . The city blockade was preventing the alliens to enter the city , because they were needed to ne hold outside the city , because they could destroy the whole town ! Eddie has sended a Mobile Mecha Repairing truck to repair mechas , and don't be needed to go at Tek's shop for repairs . G.E.A.R.S. Blockade It was unlikely that they will recieve help from the Planetary Defense Forces (PDF) , so Syz Zero was inviting all G.E.A.R.S. University students to help in the battle against the hostile invaders , and now they were having hope because the player was there . Captain Syz Zero didn't knowed much about the invaders , but when he flyed with his ship he see some Mobile ShadowBases , some mobile "labs" that the shadowscythe forces use to make their setups , and instructs the player to destroy them if he see one . The enemy commander 1.000.000 shadowcythe forces were defeated , leading to the first victory ! The students were hardly pushing back the alliens , and when the next 1.000.000 shadowschythe forces were defeated too , this leaded to the second victory . Each victory was represented on Syz Zero's battle map , like an explosion . But his map also represented something else : their commander ! As 3.000.000 enemyes troops were defeated , the third victory take place , but their commander aproached the defense . The final battle was about to come . As the army is defeated , the enemy commander could be fighted by the player . The player can battle a Shadow commander and don't unlock nothing , or can fight a Shadow general and unlock the salvage shop . The Hospital The rescue unit As the shadowscythe army was defeated , many students and mans were stuck in the ruins of the Soluna suburbs . The player must save them , using the hospital's Wyvern Striker helicopters , as this opens . After rescuing the first wave , the player must battle a goliath , and even if he loses , the medics escape . But were still many medics to be saved . Specific hospital As the medics are saved , the hospital was having again it's staff , and is could be opened . The player offers himself as a volunteer , and must do different things to climb on the ranks of the Waiting Room : -The player must save medics , and MUST defeat the enemy at the end to rank-up ! -The player must make a autopsy in the OR(operation room). The player must extract the organ without damaging the specimen ( a shadowschythe pilot ). -The player must defeat a shadowscythe that atacks the Hospital -The player must deliver some medicines , the ' mysterious gloves' to the MASH CAMP , or can deliver a Ear-blasting stetoschope , or a mecha gauze , or some tongue depresors ,or a bitter thermomether, or a popsile cicle depressors. At level 30 , the player have acces to the hospital shop and buy a star valkyrie or a valkyrie , and get the rank of neurologist . NanoQuest Nurse Helia discovered that the saved ones have a virus :a shadowscythe virus ! The player maked himself of nano-dimensions and goed in the pacient's stomach to battle the viruses . The player fighted 3 shadow viruses and then fighted a shadow amoeba , then defeats a shadow scorpion . Nurse Helia discovers that the shadowsythe were having a nano-sized mecha in the body too . The player gets the rank of resident . Shadow Base The brain transplanter has been captured : Dr. James Dorian(From the t.v show scrubs or also known as J.D.) . The player must save him . After fighting several enemyes , and getting on a good pozition , the player fights 2 shadowscythe pilots , and finds Doctor Dorian . The alliens were trying to find useful informations in his brain that they could use against the humans , but he distracted himself looking at a chickencow , stoping the alliens getting useful informations . After the player rescue Dr. Dorian , Helia recieve a message from Kingadent Slugwrath to destroy the shadowsythe base and don't lost the oportunity of a victory . The player can rescue Starbuck that tryed to rescue Dorian , but failed . After defeating the alliens , and the shadowbase , the player is promoted as chief of the staff . G.E.A.R.S. Houses The Houses are open ! The player goes to the G.E.A.R.S. University to join a house . He can choose from Wolfblade , hosted by Xiria , Runehawk , hosted by Jaania , MystRaven , hosted by Casca . On every houses , a artifact has been stoled : and every houses believed the other stoled it , even was true , depending on what house the player join . Pandora's Labyrinth The player goes in the Pandora's labyrinth , where it must recover : The Wolfblade artifact was the wolf blade , and the player must enter it to recover it . The Runehawk artifact was the syhone cube , and the player must enter it to recover it . The Mystraven artifact was the ' ' , and the player must enter it to recover it . Mecha artilery If the player recovers the artifact , they can buy : From Wolfblade :The Wolfblade '' (in picture), ''The Wolfblade commander mecha(Star Captain) , and The Nova Wolfblade(Nova Gems) ; From Runehawk :The Mechcronomicon , The Nova Mechcronomicon(Nova Gems); From Mystraven :The Raven , The Nova Raven(Nova Gems) ; !!!SPECIAL ANNOUCEMENT :!!!PLEASE PUT MORE PICTURES WEHN YOU EDIT , BUT WITH A ROLE !!!!!! !!!EXAMPLES : Put a picture with Chief Duncan , or Cain S. Lupus at the SPD (or put them both) and Put a Nurse Helia or Doctor Dorian or Virus or Mash Camp picture at Hospital(or put more) and Put a Kingadent Slugwrath or a Worsh piloting picture at the beggining and Put a Prof Aleysia picture at Mecha fighting 101 ! THANK YOU '''!!!